Episode 8554 (1st August 2019)
Plot Kerry and Amy return to the pub where Kerry suggests they treat this as a new beginning, as with any luck, this will have blown over in a few days. Meanwhile at the factory, Tracy tries to open the stockroom door but its stuck. She begins to panic when she spots smoke pouring under door and screams for help but there's no one around to hear her cries. In the beer garden, Vanessa advises Frank to think about what he wants and make it happen. Frank tells his daughter she gives great advice then pecks her on the cheek and leaves. As Frank walks away, he bumps into Megan. Frank tells Megan he loves her then heads off to retrieve something. Struggling to breathe, Tracy tries to prevent more smoke entering the smoke-filled stockroom. Vanessa lets slip to Megan that Frank lost his job. Afterward, Vanessa confronts Jai for sacking Frank although Jai explains he had no choice as Frank was late for work today and didn't turn up last night. Aaron is insistent that Victoria deserves to know the truth about Lee's attack so he orders Robert to go and find his sister and tell her everything. Whilst Frank is retrieving an engagement ring from his locker at the factory, he hears a bang and discovers the factory is on fire. Frank soon realises Tracy is stuck in the stockroom, but when he tries to open the door, the door handle breaks off. In the pub, a guilty Kerry tries to act normally by asking Jai if the factory workers will get paid for this afternoon. As Tracy gasps for breath, Frank desperately attempts to force open the stockroom door but it won't budge, even when Frank rams a trolley into it. Billy appears in the pub and informs Jai that there is smoke billowing from the factory. Rishi thinks it's a joke until everyone rushes outside and sees the plumes of smoke in the distance. As Jai, Rishi and Laurel jump in Jai's car to race there, a panicked Kerry mentions she and Amy saw Tracy going into the factory. Victoria stands at her dad's grave and tells him how he wouldn't recognise her, as the person she was before Lee is gone. Robert approaches Victoria and tells her they need to talk. In the backroom, Megan and Vanessa discuss Frank's strange behaviour the past few days. Megan fears Frank is doing something illegal to earn money, and insists if he is, then they're over. Moments later, Vanessa receives a phone call from Laurel informing her there's a fire at that factory and they think Tracy might be inside. Charity, Vanessa and Megan all rush straight there. At the same time, Frank promises an increasing breathless Tracy that he'll get her out of the stockroom. He rams the trolley into the door again and this time it bursts open. Frank hugs Tracy then begins to escort her out of the building. As the father and daughter flee the fire ravaged building, Frank realises the engagement ring is no longer in his pocket so he orders Tracy to go on ahead of him then heads back towards the flames to retrieve it. Robert admits to Victoria that he didn't attack Lee in self-defence. Outside the factory, a breathless Tracy tells Vanessa and Megan that Frank saved her. Vanessa and Megan panic as Frank hasn't come out of the factory yet. Second later, Frank emerges from the smoke. As Frank walks towards Megan, Vanessa and Tracy, the factory explodes, sending him flying into the side of the factory van with an almighty thud. Robert apologises to Victoria for lying to her. He explains how Lee admitted what he did and was gloating so he snapped and lost control. Victoria decides to keep quiet about Robert's admission as she cannot lose him. As Paramedics perform CPR on Frank, DI Goldberg approaches Jai and asks if he's up to answering questions. Amy realises her destruction of the CCTV system must've caused the fire and debates whether to own up although Kerry orders her to keep quiet. The paramedics decide to stop performing CPR on Frank. Tracy and Megan beg them to keep trying but Frank is pronounced dead... Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade Guest cast *Paramedic - Dean Michael Gregory *DI Goldberg - John Bowler Locations *The Woolpack - Bar, beer garden, exterior and backroom *Sharma & Sharma - Corridor, factory floor, stock room, staff room and car park *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *Cemetery *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *Final appearance of Michael Praed as Frank Clayton. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes